Wisper of darkness book 1:found
by dixicorn
Summary: Some secrets are meant to be kept. Others,are meant to be found. Anko is a girl without a past, and a ninja,unknowing of a dark secret. An ancheint prophasy,has been unearthed,and the ninja of myth wavers between light and dark. Minor OCxCole will grow into more later. Rated 'T' for allmost fatal wounds,and to be safe.HIATUS
1. just a breath away from death

**well,this is an idea that was bugging me wayyyy too much so i decided to write about it.i do not own ninjago. book one of wispers of darkness.**

_He left me. For dead. Garmadon that is. There are black spots in my vision,blurriness. I never should of trusted him. He promised. He said he would let him live. That the world would be safer. I made possibly the biggest mistake in my life, and now it would cost me my life. It didn't start like this though. It was simpler then._

* * *

It was nightfall. I could hear angry villagers coming after me. It wasn't that i had hurt them, just angered them. My heart pounded in my chest,twigs brushing against me. Fear coursed through me.  
I wondered if my life was happier when i was younger. I had absolutely no recollection of my past. Just my name.  
I was found wandering, at age 13 or so, in the forest. I always stood out from the other villagers. Perhaps it was my name. It means dark child. It fits in a way, weird things happen when i am around.  
Enough about my past. Where was i? Oh yeah running from an angry mob. For the millionths time.  
I felt all hope was lost. That i was to die. They were getting closer,so much closer. Then, a black shaped,leaped out of nowhere. A white,red,blue, and green followed. A rope swung down from above.

"Come with us,you'll be safe." The black clothed one's voice was slightly gruff,yet compassionate. He held out a black gloved hand. I was not sure if i should trust him, but i could always escape later. Then with a slight nod, i grabbed hold of his hand.


	2. running for one's life,

**a/n ninjago is copyright to lego. **

A huge ship loomed above. I hung on to the ninja,in partial fear,and distrust. Below the 6 of us,in the rapidly growing smaller forest,the angry mob cried out in anger,pitchforks waving.

"Sensei shall be pleased indeed." The white-clad ninja announced. Wait sensei?!

"He'd better. This is the FIFTH weird magic luving girl we've tracked down! Remember Mythic Marla?" The one with the nunchukes whined.

"And Magi Sue?" Red added,slightly chuckling.

"Hecate Harriet, Witchy Mitchi," Greeny listed.

"Don't forget The Mystic Mia." Scythe boy rolled his eyes. Who were they looking for? And what did it have to do with me?

"How should we know for certain?" Icy asked. Bluejay,( i thought the nickname was fitting) shrugged.

"Something about mobs,magic, and the word 'liston'." He shrugged. We reached the ship. Uneasiness spiked through me, as i saw an old man with a long,thick beard. Something was...familer about him.

"Your back!" A girl with short ebony hair, and a scarlet mandarin collar dress,ran towards us. She hugged the red and blue ninjas. I wondered if in case i DID need to escape, the girl would be a good hostage. I hated doing it, but when everyone blames all their problems on you,and tries to imprison you for 'safety reasons',you have to make up your mind fast. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.  
The man stepped towards us. I eyed him waringly. He turned to his students.

"I see you have returned."

"Yes sensei." They bowed in perfect sync. It was a little creepy.

"And you are?"i asked. Ready to bolt in case this was an enemy.

"I am Sensei Wu,and these are my students,Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay,and my nephew, Lloyd." I sighed inwardly in relief. These were the good guys. I wondered why i had not realized it before. I'm such an IDIOT!

"I'm Anko." I smiled nervously. For a few seconds i waited. When most people hear my name,they keep their guard up.  
A flicker of surprise danced across Wu's face. Then,almost instantly,he smiled kindly.

"Nya,why don't you show our new student to her rooms. We are no more than candles in the wind,and the morning is quickly approaching."

"Nya, why AM i here?"i asked. I had heard student,but i was not certain. I'm not JUST going to walk blindly into danger. That is,as they say the mark of a fool.

"You're the new ninja of myth. It took a couple of days for us to find you,though." She smiled. I looked at her waringly. Ninja huh. Sounds neat.

"I see." We approached a door in the lower deck. A door was open. It looked like it had been her room,before they had stuck a couple of dividers in the middle like a wall. A pang of guilt gripped me. It felt as if my presence was invading on her privacy.  
On one side of the room, a dresser,bed, and closet were. There was a divided of section for dressing. Red and gold accented the whole room. A pile of scraps were in one corner next to a vanity. It looked quite lived in.  
On the other, a bed and chest. Purple covers,a purple and silver rug,a divided off section with a vanity inside. I was seeing a definite purple theme. I stepped inside,running my hands on the dresser,opening it. It was barren,except a pair of purple pajamas, and matching ninja suit.

"Good night."the lights flickered off. I collapsed on my bed.

"Good night." I replaid. Maybe things would make sense in the morning. They usually did,or sometimes,not.

**i hope i wrote sensei right. well,guess what, there is this super cool NEW invention. the review it.**


	3. introductions

**a/n worked hard on this. enjoy.**

**Anko: dixi does not own ninjago. if she did,i would be on t.v.**

i woke up with a groan. The sun was just beginning to roll across the sky. I rolled off the bed,and slipped on a pair of satiny slippers,and a robe.  
No one else was up, all asleep but i wanted sometime to myself. I slipped open the door, and stepped outside. Part of me wondered if there was running water on this boat. That would be nice.  
The other part of me wanted to leave. Something felt not right. I didn't belong here. I never will.  
I ran on deck, basking in the sunlight. I always was more of a night owl,but the sun's warmth soothed me. Without darkness,there is no light. I laughed at the sun. At death. I have bested it again. I am alive,and will be for many,many years.  
I crept back inside,a sudden cockiness. Bored,i decided to explore. I hung out in the brig for a bit, looking at the screen. It was nice,to be able to relax, to be alone. A small scroll was tucked into a corner. I ignored it. It was nothing. But it bugged me,like an itch i couldn't scratch. I kept looking at it. Then looking away. Then at it.

_'Open the stupid scroll. Open it!'_ Part of me yelled.

_ 'It's nothing. If it was something important it would be locked up!'_ The rest of me rebuked. I tapped my fingers nervously. I swear they inched closer to it.

_'You idiot! It wants to be opened_.'

_'I guess it wouldn't hurt to peek. Juuuuuust a second.' _

_'Thats it, just a liiitle bit closer.'_ In the end,i lost to my own subconsciousness. My heart pounded,as i tiptoed over. I unfurled it quickly,like a little kid at christmas.

It was worn from time,and in the center,was a ninja clad in smoky purple. Shadows inched across one side,reaching out towards the ninja. On the other, white,and yellow streaks of light shone. Words, undecipherable ran down. As i stared at the picture,a chill ran down my spine. I could not help but feel this prophesy was about me. Part of me wondered, am i the ninja in the center? Would i be the one who had to choose?  
I shut the scroll,and stuffed it back where i found it,feeling guilty as ever. I was just standing up when the one called Zane opened the door.

"Hi." I faked a smile. Hopefully it was not as fake as it felt.

"Hello Anko. The others sent me to find you. Breakfast is ready."

"Sure!"i followed him out, carefully nudging the scroll deeper. I shut the door behind me.  
Maybe i could think about it later. Besides. It was just a stupid scroll. probably a story. That ninja sorta looked like it was colored in crayon anyway. probably Lloyd had made it when he was younger. That was a pretty weird thing for a kid to draw though. But whatever. . . at least...i hoped.

**well,i changed the you like it? ummm review please.**


	4. island of myth

I have always hated attention. It bothers me,and only leads to trouble. With the way the ninjas were boring holes into me as i walked in, you would feel a little self-conscious too. I smiled awkwardly,trying to smooth my tangled hair, and dust off most of the dirt from my clothes. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I swear the silence continued for at least 10 minutes. Then,they went back to their conversations.

I sat down next to Lloyd,and helped myself to the cereal. Yum-Flakes. How original. "So, you guys come here often?" I smiled weakly,as i poured milk into the bowl. "We live here." Zane replied flatly. I mentally face-palmed. At least i tried. "It was a-nevermind." I was silent the time,fissioning on to their conversations as i munched on my 'Yum-Flakes.' I wondered if they thought i was weird? Oh well. I washed out my bowl,and put it in the sink. Then,i took a long shower.

I slipped into ninja suit i had found earlier. It was light,flexible,and soft like silk. It was most likely the comfiest thing i have ever worn. Well...lately.

"Every one to the brig." Nya's voice filtered through a hidden intercom. I almost jumped out of my ninja suit. Then,i ran. I had felt an awkwardness here since i had arrived. Perhaps,this was my chance to show them i DID belong. When i arrived,the other ninjas were staring at a map. Nya was pointing neer a small island at the mouth of ninjago. Unmei island. "The token are located neer the center of the island in the palace of myth. It started out as a small fishing town,but was abandoned due to supernatural occurences,and 'bad luck'." Nya stated. The other ninja nodded.

"Arn't we forgetting someone?" Lloyd asked. Finally! They remembered me! My hopes dropped though,at the next remark. "Sensei!" Kai exclaimed."thats it!"

"Really? I'm right here ya know." I growled softly to myself. The ninjas turned around.

"Oh yeahhhhh."Jay smiled sheepishly.

Part of me wanted to die from embarrassment. "I'll explain on the way."Cole said." But for now, we have some knives to find."

Everyone ran on deck,and i had no choice but to follow them. Then,it hit me. "Wait!i don't have a weapon!"

i I swear i heard a couple groans. But,i don't the guys really thought this through. One,i had absolutely NO training,two,i had NO idea what they were talking about,and three, were's Sensei?! "Or training!" Zane looked at me."it will not matter. Garmadon has not been spotted for days. You can stand watch." I rolled my eyes. "I have an extra katana you can borrow." Kai added,and ran inside quickly. "Gee thanks." I mumbled.

Kai handed me the sword. "As long as you can keep up,you'll do fine." Lloyd responded. "If,she can keep up." Kai mumbled.

I wondered if now was a good time to mention, i have NEVER used a sword? I hoped not. Besides it would be EASY! All i had to do was wait. A large,four-headed dragon landed. Lloyd leaped nimbly on the beast,followed by the other ninjas. It was probably the weirdest thing i had ever seen.

and yet,i hopped on. "Good luck!" Nya shouted,as the bounty shrunk from sight. Soon,a small island came into view.

The dragon landed,on its white,sandy beach.

We leaped off. A village sat on its edge,weathered from both disuse,and age. It had a strange, vibe to it,in a way. Not bad,nor was it good. In between.

we marched inland,sweat dripping into my eyes from the heat. It was summer though. The ninjas didn't seem to mind,or maybe they didn't care. Oh well. I looked into the forest. A tall building,with an up curving roof,and many stories, loomed above the trees. It was,in a single word,beautiful. I was distracted for a couple of moments,then saw the ninjas getting farther ahead. I ran after them,hoping to catch up.

After a 30 minute trek,we arrived at the palace. "Stay out here." Cole instructed. I nodded mutely,and leaned against the side of the building. The ninjas went inside.

I stood out there,for eturnity in blissful silence. Then,i heard a twig snap. I gulped,and reached for the sword.

My heart skipped a beat,and i felt the icy cold tendrils of fear. "What do we have here? A girl,playing ninja?" A voice,hissed out of the shadows.

it was a serpentine general, venomari to be exact. He was flanked by two warriors,each armed with vicious weapons. I readied my sword.

"I-i'm warning you,i'm a FEIRCE warrior!" I bluffed,my voice trembling.

I swung my sword in example. They laughed. "Jussst a girl playing dress up!"a warrior chortled. My face burned in embarrassment. "Oh yeah?" I rebuked. Then,possibly making the second worst mistake in my life,i charged.


	5. venom and fate

Looking back,i see what i had done was stupid. Perhaps,it was the start of a snowballing of events that made my life into what it became.

Or,perhaps it was the end of my old life,as short as it was. And yet...part of me...doesn't regret charging into battle. I needed to build up a reputation,'show em who's boss.' You could say. Eather way you look at it,the outcome to follow was not the one i had preferred. The venomari warrior braced itself for my attack,leisurely blocking my random blows.

I grimaced. This snake wanted a piece of me? Well,I'll show him. Or her. Buuuuuut i was pretty sure he was a he snake. In my concentration,i didn't notice the generals two guards sneak up behind me.

the general spat green liquid into my eyes,and my vision warped. I staggered a bit,seeing double,the snakes morphing. They were CUPCAKES!Cupcakes! It was HORRIFYING!Seriously! The venom seemed to seep into my mind,making it hazy. The cupcakes advanced,weapons in hand. I slashed pitifully,at them. They seemed to grow.

Shifting... Laughing... Waiting... Advancing... Closer,and closer,and closer.

i had never been so afraid of pastries in my entire life. Untill a giant birthday cake broke out of the ...at least i thought it was one. Five cookies were attacking it,trying to get two sporks from its grasp.

The cupcakes advanced,the cake roared,and the cookies,yelled something at me. "I thought you were supposed to stand watch!" Watch? Why would cookies want me to-Ohhhhhhhhhhh. I understood.

The cookies were the ninja! But...why was the giant cake trying to kill the ninja? And why couldn't i see very well!WHAT THE HECK WAS HAPPINING! -

* * *

A/N the following part will be in the 'giant cake's pov. Yes,this is a serious story. And yes,this chapter is crucial to the story. Just you wait.

* * *

.

Voices. Male voices. Coming towards the chamber. The guardian could sense their presence. She knew their aim.

they wanted the token. They always wanted the token. But...her master had hidden them,long before their arrival,and replaced them. He had told her to guard the fake ones,and the trap door with her life. They burst in. Sneaking in,armed with weapons. The guardian grinned. It had been a while since she had her last meal. Ever since...the villagers had left.

The guardian opened an eye. She heard their voices,smelled their scent, and saw them. Perhaps...the master would not mind if she ate ALL of them.

She had made her promise though...and now she would keep it.


	6. the flight of a dragon

Kai braced himself. The dragon burst out,the palace crumbling. Outside, Anko hacked at a bunch of serpentine. Kai shuddered. He had always felt that Sword fighting was an art. Now,said art was being butchered. He shuddered.

The dragon growled at them,and Cole shouted above the ruckas.

"Aim for the wings!" The dragon didn't seem to like this,and it tossed and turned as He stabbed them with his sword. It was a vicious struggle,and the huge dragon ripped the sword out of its wing. Blood dripped from the wing,crimson drops splashing on to the rubble.

* * *

Acidicus had his orders. Retrieve the girl,and the knives. The girl would be no problem. If you looked past her wild red-brown hair,and into her eyes,you would notice the poison green eyes of a venomari's venom.

He was so close to defeating her. Then two knives,fell from the dragons claws,as the ninjas stabbed it. He turned from the idiot girl,and grabbed them. Meanwhile,the dragon ripped the ninja off,and charged at them.

* * *

Everything was so dissorienting. It was as if i was watching outside my body,like i wasn't... They surrounded her,the cupcakes grew closer,until the sporks fell. They grabbed the forks. The scene shimmered. Colors shimmered. A cookie walked over to her. "Anko,helloooooo. Earth to Anko?" She smiled at the cookie. "The earth iiiiiis pretty. Look,the cupcakes are gone." She babbled,and smiled. The cookie rolled his eyes. "Come on." They dragged her towards the beach. She smiled. The world was fun!

A/N WEEEEEEL SORRY IT IS SO !


	7. stalling,stalling, ever stalling

When i finally regained my senses,it was night. I groaned. Why was i such a failer?! I collapsed onto my bed. There was a radio,i recognized it. I had seen many a village teen use these. They turned a dile and music came out. Duh.

music poured through. I let it into my mind. It whispered into my soul. I closed my eyes,and sleep overtook me,welcoming me into it's arms.

my sleep was dreamless. I woke up an hour later,the radio still on. I looked at the time. 4:26. Great. Still wedsday.

I made my way through the hall, shouts and beeping noises came out of the living room. I opened the door a crack. Then closed it. Why interrupt. I already knew i was unwelcome. I drifted away. Like earlier, i was drawn to the prophesy. It spoke to me.

"It's like you were meant for me." I whispered. I twisted my head around and stuffed it in a bag. Then i ran. If someone saw me with that...

Weeeeeeeeel,i am absolutely sure it would not be good. I ran into my section of the room and hid it under my bed. I then relized i had not really fully unpacked yet. It was something i needed to do-badly. Of course,there wasn't much to unpack,and i had to lay everything out,in case i did want to leave. I did that for about 30 minutes. Then, i stared at the sky for ten more. Nya walked in,a little bit later for dinner. Not wanting to stand out,i followed. I knew it was going to be awkward.

i sat down. Everyone was allready there, except Cole.

"Any words of advice?" I wispered to Nya. "What ever you do,do not under any circumstances, eat Cole's food." She wispered. I looked at her. "Why?" I whispered back. "Trust me."

Cole walked in carrying a tray of what looked suspiciously like green cookies. He set it on the table,beaming. The other ninjas looked at it suspiciosly.

He handed them out. Jay looked at his,poking it with his fork. Kai sniffed his and made gagging motions. And Zane looked at his like he was afraid it was his. Not wanting to seem rude i bit into it. I really wanted to make a good impression. Maybe if they liked me,they would let me stay...

I gagged. It was the most disgusting combination of spinich, meat,and...syrup i had EVER tasted!

And yet...Cole ate it with sick,twisted pleasure! I excused myself, putting up my dishes. Maybe i should leave...i thought. It was my fault anyways. Maybe if i hadn't been so stupid, none of this would of happened. I obviously was not meant to be a ninja,and the loss of the token proved that. It was my fault anyway. I was allways making stupid mistakes,from as long as i could remember. As far back as possible.

Unless...i could hunt down the serphentine myself...


	8. Sleepwonderous sleep

A/N wow...it's been some time! Well,as you know this defenently not canon,and i certainly DO NOT OWN NINJAGO, but, that's the alternate universe in AU, so enjoy!

The falcon circled the ship carefully. It kept watched,always looking,ready to alert its master. Then...something caught its eye. A person,clothed in purple,running away. He cawed,and flew off to warn the others.

The falcon cawed again,trying to warn his master,and companion.

Zane's eyes snapped open. "What is it my furry friend?" He asked. Zane closed his own pair of eyes,and saw into the falcons...

The sea twisted,and turned. I rowed faster,and faster. Truthfully,the only thing going through my head was,'ROW!ROW!ROW!ROW!' Because personally,i was scared to death. What if they caught me? What if Sensei Wu found me?

I probably could of gone back...but that would draw to much attention to myself. Besides. If i didn't do it now,i would keep pushing it back until the day i died. I knew myself back then. Or...at least i thought i did.

Anyway, after what felt like hours of surching,i saw land. I rode faster. Hope! Yes,hope,kept me going. Hope...

"What do you mean you lost her!" Kai growled. Stupid girl. Getting herself into trouble.

"I mean,Anko is gone! What else would i have done with her!" Zane protested. Jay opened his eyes blearily.

"We'll deal with it in the morning." He mumbled.

Kai opened his mouth to argue then closed it. Sleep would be nice...but sensei told us to..sensei also said to take care of Lloyd..,to take...care...of the...green...ninja...


	9. a glimps of the past

**A/N Me:Quelle heure est il?**

**Anko: what does that even mean?**

**me:*sighs dramatically.*JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Anko:Ninjago is owned by the lego company,and this fanfiction,and is not considered canon,nor by lego. All characters in this story are not owned by dixicorn,and are copy right of lego with the exception of Anko. This author of this fanfiction is not looking to profit in any way from this.**

**me:0_0**

I walked through the sand carefully. Minutes ago,i had abandoned my shoes for speed,and had tried to concile my tracks as much as possible,though i feared the boat would give me away.

I started smiling. I couldn't help myself. A memory flashed over me,my earliest one.

_Anko woke up, curled next to a tree. She got up, shivering and brushed the snow off her tunic. she saw the glow of a campfire, up ahead, and ran towards it. _

_"D-do you know where the nearest town is?" she stuttered. _

_"About an hour away. Maybe more in the snow. "She whispered thanks to the elderly couple seated around the fire. Anko didn't really want to walk an hour or so in the freezing cold. Honestly, she didn't really know what she would do there, once she arrived. She was so confused, and scared and just wanted to curl into a little ball forever. _

_Maybe she could get a job or something. isn't that what people did? Anko didn't really know. All she wanted was to be alive. Something told her that death was not a good idea._

_Anko wandered into town. A week later, people started disappearing. Not wanting to be blamed for the disappearances, she fled into the woods to escape._

I was so proud of that memory. You never forget your first runaway.

The wind picked up, and I braced by self against it. Sand flew in my face,my ninja cowl kept it out of my mouth but not my eyes. Great, just great. A storm. I grimaced, and trudged on. Rain started to drizzle, and i ran into the tree's,not caring about stealth anymore. The storm should keep them away. I wasn't sure they even cared anymore.

I continued running. A small light glowed in the ruins ahead.

_Wait, I thought this place was abandoned._ I thought to myself. I turned away from it. There was no way I was getting near that place. It was as if the vibe had switched from in between to bad really quickly. Was it the snakes? I unsheathed my sword. if it was them, i guess i had to face them,and get it all over with.

* * *

"Well you guy's can't rescue her in this weather." Nya remarked.

She really didn't want Kai,or Jay getting hurt,even if it was for a potential best friend. Her brother and boyfriend came first. Anko could wait.

* * *

Bam!Thunder roared. I ducked into the first building I saw. This was on-and-off-again rain. It was probably smart to wait til it stopped before continuing.

I could still feel the dark presence,but it had shifted. Like I was being tracked. The glow of the campfire stayed,though it must have reflected out of a window. There was no way a fire could survive in this type of weather.

The rain slowed down to a drizzle,and I ran, sword in hand,towards the light. Finally,I found it's source,from inside a townhouse. I joggled the doorknob,and opened it with ease. What I saw inside made me almost drop my sword.

It was just a group of archeologists inspecting a bunch of scrolls.

"Uh...hi?" My face was burning red with embarrisment. They stared at me,one,an old lady with graying hair twisted in a braid, one an old man with a moustache, a man with thick glasses, and the forth, a man with black hair. One, the latter of the four, pulled out a gun. I instantly paled.

"Who are you and what are you doing on this island." He said, eying me waringly.

"Anko. I'm one of Sensei Wu's students. He sent me here for the Token of myth." It was only a tiny lie. Just a white one. Part of me was afraid they would send me back.

"Wu?" The woman gasped.

"You know him?" Great. Now I was defently going back for sure.

"Yes. I married his brother."


	10. journals,discoveries, and foreshadows

**A/N there is absolutely no way i own ninjago. That's the amazing company of LEGO! Honestly...if i owned ninjago...well let's just say it would be bad. Really bad. Okay? Now on with the story...c:**

"YOU MARRIED GARMADON!" I gasped. Evin I had heard of the dark sorcerer, who had tried to conquer Ninjago times before,and was still at large.

The woman sighed softly. "Yes, he used to be good you know. Forgive me, I have no manners today. I'm Misako." Misako. Hmmm... it fit her, in a way. It seemed familiar too. Like i had heard it once before.

"I'm George Morgan, that's my son Baily Morgan,and that's Jeff Fisher next to him." The man with the gray hair told me. Jeff looked at me, pushing back his glasses as he peered.

"hmmm."He commented. I grinned widely, hoping to ease his suspicion.

"I've said what I've doing here, what are you?" I asked warningly. Looking back it sounded a bit rude, but my motives were good. The man with the black hair, Baily, i think answered this time. It was only two words though. "Archeological business." I could tell when.I was unwanted. I grabbed my sword, and eased it into it's case.

"i...see. I guess I should be on my way then,token don't fetch themselves!" I turned slowly, opening the door with a creek. "Wait!" I turned. It was Misako who spoke. "Stay with us. A student of Wu's is a student of mine." She smiled warmly, although her eyes were distant. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her this was a big mistake, that I would be more trouble then I was worth, a walking bad luck charm. I wanted to say that I was only sort of a student of Wu's, and had run away like a coward. But i didn't. There was something motherly about her. I hadn't ever had a mother, at least one I could remember. So I smiled shakily and accepted.

Right off the bat I could tell that the others didn't like me. I didn't blame them. Here I was a COMPLETE STRANGER prancing into their hidy-hole, threatening them, and asked to stay there, by their colleague. It made sense. They weren't rude about it, wich was nice, but you could tell.

Misako explained what exactly they were studying, showing me the different scrolls,and maps. Apparently they were trying to find out what exactly drove the villagers out. She explained that they were looking for a logical reason for the old fishing town to be abandoned. It was quite interesting actually, and I enjoyed reading the scrolls, or at least looking at the pictures. Most of the scrolls were in an ancheint dialogue, simaler to the one on the scroll in my bag.

The storm continued raging, and I finally stumbled apon something that I could read. It was a journal, of a man by the name of Toru Cho. I opened it,coughing as a cloud of dust billowed out.

"_log 1_," I read.

_"My father gave me this when I was younger, as a gift. I ignored it, not thinking much about it at the time, but recently I decided to pick it up again. Honestly life hasn't gotten any easier lately. Reports of strange creatures lurk in the woods. The normally docile guardian dragon of myth has attacked villagers who have strayed to close. Some of the other fishermen have been attacked by a leviathan. I honestly don't know what to expect at this point. About an hour ago i sighted a strange shadow in the woods. I dared not investigate. My darling Sora,has been missing for about a day. My lover is not the only one. I hope to continue this log, in hopes that the legacy of Unmei island can be remembered, even in its darkest hour."_

"woah..." I said to myself. "Misako, i-i think I found something." I showed her the journal, hopeful.

"Seen it." Baily grunted, not even looking at it. My hopes died at that sentence.

"Oh." I said. I decided right then and there I hated no one was looking, I shoved the journal into my bag with the scroll. It, and I had something in commen, we both felt useless. Yet another fairly useless thing to add to my collection. At this rate, my bag would be twice it's origional size when I got back.

The storm cleared,and I scooped my bag over my shoulder.

"Bye, thanks for letting me wait the storm out here." I said softly. I didn't think they heard me though. I left, feeling relativly safe, unknowing of the dangers ahead.

**okay, sucky ending, i know. more rising action though, WHOOO! i've just been low on ideas. i have a general plot planned out, buuuuuut i'm a teensy bit stuck. i have enough ideas for the next chapters though...**

**reviewers get soup!**

**anko:what kind?**

**me: tomato? potato? eh, whatever thay want. (0) **


	11. ambushed by snakes

**A/N i do not own ninjago-at all. That's Lego. Warning, there will be a lot of POV'S interchanging. It shouldn't be too hard to figure who's who though...Now on to the chapter! **

He was trudging. Jay hated trudging. At least it wasn't as bad as earlier when it was storming. It had rained hard when Sensei was telling them to find Anko. Talking about responsibility, and the like. Jay hadn't been paying attention, and the only reason that he was enthusiastic was that this was Nya's friend.

However, he was pretty sure this would be easy peasy lemon squeezy. Anko was probably hiding in the ruins, doing whatever Anko's do. He wasn't entirely sure what _exactly_ she was like, only that she lacked the confidence to make decent jokes. 'So you guy's come here often' was not a phrase she could pull off.

But back to the present situation. Trudging. It seemed like every single grain of sand was designed to wedge itself into his shoes, and slow him down. Not. Fun. The ruins were just up ahead. Part of him wondered how many serpentine he would get to fight. One? Two? Twenty? He could take them.

They approached the abandoned island. Then, Jay noticed the door of one of the buildings open. . .

I walked into the forest, a small smile on my face. My cowl was up, and katana out. I looked aware, but in reality felt at ease. Another mistake of mine. Looking back, I made a lot of those. Especially at that period of my life onward.

I saw something at the corner of my eye.

Then, i heard a hiss.

And a twig snap.

As i tried to turn to face my opponent, a gloved hand wrapped around my mouth, muffling my scream. I struggled to get free of his grasp. It didn't work.

"Struggling won't get you anywhere." A voice chuckled. It was serpentine, but had either a very slight lisp, or none at all. I caught a glimpse of it. It was orangy-black, and sort of pudgy. Either way, I didn't like him.

His disgusting tail was wrapped around me, constricting my movement. So I bit him. Or tried to. Either way it didn't work. I continued struggling until he whacked me on the head with his staff. I heard a sharp sound, as pain blossomed and the world turned black.

"Serpentine!" Cole hissed, under his breath. He really hated these guys. It was like the species was designed to destroy. He didn't like snakes. They didn't like him. End of story. Except, these were much different than the cobras and vipers at the zoo. These were disgusting man-snake hybrids as ancient as Ninjago itself who had been locked up most of that time. With superpowers. You couldn't forget the superpower part.

It was like they were the bane of Ninjago itself, and if Ninjago was in trouble...

That's were the ninja came in.

They were hiding in the bushes, typical for snakes. Scythe in hand he pushed aside the branches.

He hadn't expected what he found inside. Four people, tied and gagged.

A voice chuckled behind him.

"Back ssso sssoon?" Acidicus hissed. Cole turned, raising his scythe.

"Yeah, we thought beating you yesterday wasn't enough." Jay replied. Cole lunged, and swiped his scythe towards the snake. He parried it with his staff,and spit venom into his opponent's eyes. Cole remembered that move, and it's effects all to well.

"Only one? Really? And there was I thinking this would be challenging." Lloyd laughed. Then, more serpentine stepped out of the shadows, and surrounded them.

Gee thanks Lloyd.

**A/N I'm cutting it a bit short. Sorry. And yeah, i lied. Not too confusing. **

**Anyway, I'm typing this up with a new app on my nook. It has spell check, AND bold. I'm in heaven.c:**

**On the other hand I'm gonna start the next chapter soon. I can't WAIT for you guys to read it.**

**Reviewers get soup!**


	12. what is an illusion?

**a/n I'm not going to give excuses why I didn't update. all I can do is apologize and hope you enjoy this one. **

**Lego owns ninjago by the way.**

In my defence I was young and naïve. I was stupid then. I'd lie and say that eventually I learned from my mistakes but instead they came back to haunt me. Whatever the say, when I opened my eyes I saw a face, obsidian with thick snowy eyebrows, and red eyes. I blinked, startled at the strangely kind look on such scary features.

"Garmadon?" I hissed, but it was more of a question then an exclamatory remark.

"Yes, Anko? it's been a while." the voice was soft, but seemingly caring. I could almost see a faint smile, though it never met the pair of scarlet eyes. I stared, utterly confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed.

"it was Misako's fault. She took the two of you away, and wiped your memory. Then she wiped your memory, and put your sibling in a boarding school. " He paused, slightly before continuing on. "You're a student of Wu's aren't you. He conspired with Misako you know. He was afraid of the prophesy." The words were oddly hypnotic-like a hypnobrai's eyes. I found myself remembering all that time I spent alone. I found myself frowning.

"He did that to me?"

"Yes...yes my daughter."

"Has he betrayed you too?" I asked. for a second rage filled his eyes, and for another second he didn't speak.

Finally he replaid."Yes, I and ninjago." I sat upright.

"I-I thought it was the other way around." I stuttered, both shocked and confused at the man who claimed to be my father.

"lies. History is told by the victor." Garmadon told me, and I believed him. I was putting two and two together and getting five. Wu. I didn't really know him, but he seemed to know me. So he was right about one thing. Misako seemed nice, but how could a mother abandon her own daughter like that?

Wait...wasn't Lloyd, Garmadon's son? Did that mean he was my brother? And Misako was my mother. unknowing to me, I actually had a home.

But they knew. At that I felt a spark of rage.

_They_

_knew_

_all _

_along! _

My hands clenched. "Garmadon?" I looked straight into his eyes.

"What?"

"What can I do to stop them?"

**A/N Only 1 more to go, sorry if this was short, and if anyone was ooc.**

**Please comment!**

**the soup is waiting...**


End file.
